Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle seat structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat structure having a seat back section with an upper region that attaches to a striker member fixed to an upright vehicle wall, the striker member being configured to undergo deformation in response to application of force above a predetermined level of force.
Background Information
In a truck structure, an upright portion of a rear seat structure (a seat back section) is often attached to upright portions of a vehicle body structure such that the upright portion is non-movable.